There are numerous disposable articles in the form of diapers, bandages and the like available on the market and such are familiar and readily available for household use. There are as well, a large variety of disposable absorbent pads used in institutions such as hospitals including bandages and underpads, as well as adult and junior diapers. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,257 illustrates a disposable absorbent article useful for the same general purposes as the articles constructed in accordance with the present invention utilizing a powdered polymer dispersed in a substrate. U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,243 illustrates an absorbent pad for similar uses wherein crepe cellulose tissue is utilized in contact with the surface of a hydrophilic foam sheet.
Suitable acrylic resins for forming films useful in the practice of the present invention are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,926,891 and 4,026,932 the disclosure of which are incorporated herein and made a part thereof by reference. Such acrylic resins are supplied by The Dow Chemical Company of Midland, Michigan, and a specific preferred composition is designated as acrylic polymer XD-8587.0l. Such polymers when employed in connection with suitable amounts of water, catalyst and surfactant may be cast into a film suitable for use in the present invention.